Image identification technology is more and more widely applied in real life, and 3D photographs and image technologies have become mature and popular. However, with regards to analysis techniques such as face identification, most of these techniques are still confined to fields such as security and monitoring. With the development of cloud computing, and cloud storage, and mass storage, analysis and processing of a large number of photos from individuals and enterprises will be required. While storing a large number of images with historical continuity is known, methods for presenting a series of images with identical or similar characteristics in a specific order are still unavailable.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method of filtering and displaying images with similar characteristics.